The present invention relates to desiccant brine absorbers. Kasley, U.S. Pat. No. 2,005,377, sprayed brine on the outsides of tubes to absorb surrounding steam. Isshiki et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,680, filled vertical tubes with desiccant brine to absorb steam injected through submerged nozzles. Because of the lack of agitation of the brine, Kasley's absorber suffered low absorption rates and uneven distribution of brine on the tube surfaces. For reasonably long vertical tubes, Isshiki's absorber requires excessive steam pressure to overcome the head of the desiccant brine in order to inject the steam. Also, backmixing of weakened desiccant with entering rich desiccant in the single absorber compartment causes the entire absorber to operate at the weakest concentration during continuous-type operation and hence at lower efficiency. One absorber described herein operates with horizontal tubes submerged in shallow brine with steam injected through a perforated box beneath. Partitions in the absorber prevent backmixing of weakened (desiccant) brine into rich brine for higher operation efficiency.
One object of the present invention is to absorb steam with minimum backpressure due to the head of the brine above the steam injectors. Another object is a low-cost steam injector. Another object is to maintain steady level of desiccant in the absorber whether or not steam is being injected. Still another object is to reduce backmixing of weak brine into rich brine admitted into the absorber thus to increase efficiency. Yet another object is to use low-cost tubes for the heat transfer surface of a reasonable, long length.